


Вложить душу

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство с историей сотворения народа кхазад может стать настоящим потрясением для маленького гнома</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вложить душу

  
Торин останавливается перед высокой дубовой дверью, украшенной принятым в Синих горах орнаментом, и хмурит брови. Судя по едва различимой полоске света, пробивающейся снизу, обитатели видят уже десятый сон. Он вздыхает. Дис еще вчера днем просила его поговорить с Фили — смурной, мол, какой-то, угрюмый, на расспросы отмалчивается, от замечаний еще больше в себя уходит. Только пока одно, пока другое...

Осторожно толкнув дверь, Торин заходит в покои сестры, оглядывается, и губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Дис сладко сопит, откинувшись на подушки узкой софы и прижимая к груди раскрытые «Предания народа Дурина» в потертом кожаном переплете. Кили, как маленький медвежонок, подкатившийся к маме под бочок, обнимает ее, уткнувшись в шею, так что видна только встрепанная темная макушка. 

Торин качает головой: даже научившись читать, мелкий упрямец никак не желает отказываться от маминой сказки на ночь. Стараясь не топать, узбад подходит ближе, прижимает разложенные на столе схемы узоров тяжелым куском породы, чтобы не разлетелись, укрывает спящих лежащим на кресле одеялом и направляется к двери в опочивальни. Скорее всего, Фили давно уже спит, но что-то подсказывает, что стоит убедиться в этом своими глазами.

Миновав первую комнату по левую руку — спальню сестры — Торин останавливается. Дверь в детскую неплотно притворена — должно быть, Кили, выскользнув, забыл закрыть ее как следует — и сквозь щель виднеется трепещущий огонек свечи на столе. Торин уже поворачивается, когда в комнате раздается громкий стук, а следом за ним — сдавленный всхлип, тут же оборвавшийся, как будто рот затыкает рука — или подушка.

Уже не таясь, Торин заглядывает в детскую. Фили лежит поверх одеяла, отвернувшись к стене, и старательно изображает размеренное дыхание.

— Фили?

Ладно, попробуем по-другому.

Торин присаживается на кровать и осторожно гладит Фили по волосам. 

— Спишь уже? Спи, золотой, спи. У меня тоже не день сегодня, а х...хвост барложий.

Подействовало. Фили поводит плечом, поворачивается и часто моргает.

— Дядя? — А голос-то какой сонный — не знал бы, ни по чем не догадался. — Ты чего так поздно? Случилось чего?

— Да что может случиться? — Торин усмехается. — Как всегда — дела. Помнишь, я рассказывал, про заказ на строительство мельницы? Уже и проект обговорили, и материалы выбрали, мастера модель собрали. Так тот торговец сегодня заявился договор расторгать — нашел людских строителей, которые ему за полцены все сделать пообещали. 

— Ну и дурак! — Фили усаживается на постели, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Да уж, посмотрел бы я, что ему нагородят. Ладно, хоть откупной заплатил, не стал артачиться. Видно, сторговаться надеялся.

— А вы не стали? Ты же говорил, что никто лучше кхазад торговаться не умеет.

— Говорил. Только еще меньшую плату назначать — себя не уважать. Не для того наши мастера себе имя зарабатывали. Работа наша оттого и ценится, что мы ей цену знаем. 

— Дядя... а что если у гнома нету, ну, таланта к мастерству?

Торин внимательно вглядывается в беспокойные голубые глаза и тихо фыркает.

— Чтоб кхузд работать не умел? Чушь не пори! Любой талант — это, прежде всего, работа, а потом все остальное. А уж способности к делу у каждого есть, главное понять, какое — твое. Ты же не думаешь, что хорошим кашеваром или портным стать легче, чем камнерезчиком или кузнецом?

— Нет! — Фили трясет головой.

— Любой гном — в чем-то да мастер, это к нам от Махала перешло, — добавляет Торин и замечает, как темнеет прояснившийся было взгляд племянника, и сам он весь как-то сразу сникает.

— Фили?

— А правда, что мы... — Фили опускает голову и принимается расковыривать пальцем крошечную дырку в простыне — ну, что... что гномы — неудачное творение, и Махал... он даже хотел Праотцов сперва уничтожить? 

Тааааак. Вот в чем дело. Неудивительно, что мальчишка второй день как в воду опущенный ходит. 

— И с чего ты это взял?

— Мы в книге вчера читали, на занятиях, — Фили шмыгает носом, продолжая терзать несчастную простыню. — «Хроники Арды по воспоминаниям Перворожденных».

— Эльфов! — выплевывает Торин, кривя рот. — Которых тогда еще и в помине не было. И что, как ты думаешь, они могут знать о сотворении гномов Ауле? 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это... — Фили с робкой надеждой поднимает взгляд.

— Такие же сказки, как то, что кхазад после смерти обращаются в камни.

Фили хмурит брови.

— Но почему у нас об этом ничего не написано?

— У нас хорошая память, — усмехается Торин. — А некоторым вещам не место в хрониках.

— И что же там было на самом деле? — Не сиди Фили на кровати — подпрыгивал бы от нетерпения.

Торин хмыкает.

— Сотворив Праотцов гномов, Ауле опередил Эру в его замысле. Он уважал своего наставника и, не желая огорчать его, готов был пожертвовать своим творением, которое создавал с такой любовью и старанием. 

Фили понимающе кивает. 

— А когда пишут, что Махал создал гномов бездушными механизмами, и лишь потом Эру вдохнул в них фэар — это тоже неправда?

— А ты сам подумай. Что говорят о мастере, который создает что-то, работая с полной отдачей, посвящая всего себя своему делу?

— Ну... Что он вкладывает душу. Так значит?..

— Создавая кхазад, Махал вложил в них частичку своей собственной фэа, — улыбается Торин. — Эру всего лишь показал ему это. 

Фили улыбается в ответ:

— Так Махал все сделал правильно?

— Не зря же он искусный творец. И нам его дар передался.

— А я... — Фили закусывает губу. — Подарок к празднику хотел сделать для Кили, а получилось — вот.

Перебравшись на край кровати, он свешивается, нашаривает что-то под ней и поворачивается к Торину. Хорошая работа: деревянный меч, очень похожий по форме на его собственный «Бессмертный», с гладко отполированным клинком. Торин взвешивает меч в руке. Вот только рукоять надо бы потолще сделать, клинок для нее тяжеловат.

— Когда заготовку делал, я все замерил и взвесил, — расстроено говорит Фили. — А когда вырезал, он перевешивает. И не переделаешь ничего — деревянный же.

— Ну, во-первых, — Торин задумчиво поворачивает в руках игрушку. — Балансировать можно обе части.

Глаза Фили загораются.

— Точно! Я же могу выточить дол!

— А во-вторых, — Торин отцепляет от кафтана длинную булавку с утяжеленной головкой и примеряет ее к рукояти. — Украшение оружию еще никогда не вредило.

— Дядя! — Фили с сияющим видом сжимает в руках меч. — Спасибо!

— А теперь — спать. Завтра доделаешь.

Торин треплет укладывающегося племянника по волосам и выходит, притворив за собой дверь. Если бы все проблемы решались так легко.


End file.
